


"As long as we’re all happy together."

by artistique



Series: Sign of the times [4]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Work Up For Adoption, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus have some big news to share with the rest of the gang.





	1. A big announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that came to me and I thought about writing. It will be a two-part fic. This is the first part.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Patroclus asked looking Achilles deep into his eyes.

Achilles nodded.

“Achilles, if you have any doubts or if you don’t feel like you want it as bad as I do, please tell me. There is no way out of this once we agree to do this.”

Achilles gave Patroclus a peck on his lips. “I’m sure, Patroclus.” He smiled reassuringly at him and Patroclus hugged him.

“So, are you ready to tell everyone else?” Patroclus asked his head resting on Achilles’ chest while Achilles’ arms were wrapped safely around his waist.

“Yes.” He replied. Patroclus backed away a bit to look him in the eyes and took his hand in his.

“Let’s do this, then.”

***

“Finally the love birds graced us with their presence.” Automedon chirped and Briseis laughed giving him a slap on the arm.

“Come on, Automedon, give them a break. The kids are in looooooove.” Odysseus chuckled and Penelope gave him a glare.

They were all gathered in Achilles and Patroclus’ living room as they were having a small get together since it was the last day of summer and tomorrow everyone had to go back to their work and their lives. Achilles and Patroclus had returned from their vacation together. Patroclus’ skin was more tanned than before and even Achilles, who was usually turning red rather than tanned, had a bronze color.

“Dinner’s ready!” Deidameia announced coming from the kitchen with a spoon in her hands.

Achilles looked at Patroclus nodding, and Patroclus gulped. They were actually doing it.

“Before we eat,” Patroclus started as he saw everyone standing up to head towards the backyard where they had set the table since the weather was warm enough, “Achilles and I have something to tell you.” His hands were shaking.

“Patroclus, come on can’t it wait until after the dinner? I’m hungry.” Briseis whined.

“It’s important.” Achilles gave her a small smile and Briseis furrowed her brows.

“What is it?” Penelope asked worried.

Patroclus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “We have been thinking about it, so quite some time and we decided, I mean, I guess we came to a realization that we actually want, that we-”

“We want to adopt a kid.” Achilles finally said and Patroclus opened one eye to watch everyone’s reaction since no one was speaking.

“Guys this is amazing!” Briseis squeaked and ran to hug both Achilles and Patroclus, almost knocking them over with the force.

“Oh my God I’m going to be an aunt!” Penelope gushed and hugged Odysseus.

“Well, lads, I didn’t expect such an announcement,” Automedon said, “but I’m really happy for both of you.” He gave them a genuine smile.

“You’re going to be amazing parents.” Deidameia said softly and Patroclus teared up from the reaction they got.

“This deserves a proper celebration then!” Odysseus cheered.

Everyone started clearing out the living room to head to the backyard.

“Are you ok?” Achilles whispered to Patroclus.

“Yeah, I’m just overwhelmed with everyone’s reaction.” Patroclus smiled. “Now, let’s go outside.”

***

It’s been a week since Achilles and Patroclus had broken the news to their friends. Everyone was very supportive of their decision and Penelope even exclaimed that it was the best announcement on the last day of summer before everyone was going back to their jobs and their boring routines. Odysseus, although he was very excited and called himself the “cool” uncle, he didn’t hold back expressing his worries for the young of their age and the responsibilities children require. Briseis had shushed him down quickly though, gushing about what a great ant she would be and agreeing with Penelope that the news were completely exciting for all of them. Patroclus couldn’t help but whirling the thought about their age in his head.

“Do you think we’re too young for a kid?” Patroclus had asked him later that night as they were ready to go to bed.

“Well, yes, but age isn’t the only requirement for being a good parent.” Achilles had answered him crawling into the bed with him.

Patroclus considered a bit Achilles’ point, sighing. “I guess you’re right.”

Achilles smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Patroclus body, spooning him closer to his body. “I’m always, babe.”

That was how they were now cleaning spotless the house and making sure everything was in the right place. They were waiting for the social services for the interview that Briseis helped scheduled. When Patroclus told her a couple days later that adopting a child was a very long process, Briseis quickly butted in, telling him of an ex boyfriend he had that was working with social services and she would talk to him, so Patroclus and Achilles could get their appointment with the interview earlier.

So here they were now, nervously tapping their feet before a very strict looking lady in front of them, taking notes and inspecting every inch of their house.

“Mr Pelides you said you’re a PE teacher, right?” Achilles nodded nervously. “And you, Mr Menoitides, you’re a nurse, correct?”

“Yes.” Patroclus’ voice was almost shaky. Achilles squeezed his hand from under the table, giving him more strength.

“I’m looking now at my notes,” she said looking through her paper, “and you’re pretty young, may I tell. Mr Pellides, you’re 25 and you, Mr Menoitides you’re 27. How come you decided to adopt a child at such a young age?” She fixed her glasses on her nose and clasped her hands together under her chin.

Patroclus took a small breath and he started explaining all the reasons with Achilles butting in here and there to agree or make small contributions.

***

“How do you think it went?” Penelope asked. Achilles had been at work, while Patroclus was doing chores around the house since he had a night shift at the hospital.

Patroclus sighed. “I don’t know. She didn’t say much. It was like she was trying to find a reason not to give us a child.”

“Aww Pat, I’m sure everything will work fine. After all, you fulfill practically all the requirements.” She had a point, but Patroclus couldn’t help but worry, nonetheless.

“Except for one. We’re both men.” It pained him to admit it and although it was 2018 and everyone was pretty chill about gay people adopting children, the social services could be a bit more “old-fashioned”.

“That would be homophobic of them.” Penelope pointed. “But I’m sure everything will be ok.”

Patroclus sighed but decided to say nothing more. They talked a bit about Penelope and Odysseus being back at work and how they already missed summer. They settled on gathering all for dinner on Sunday evening.

***

Two days later, Patroclus was collecting their mail while Achilles was still asleep. Patroclus had the morning shift that day while Achilles had his day off at school since they were going on a trip.

Patroclus was going through the envelops, while sipping his coffee on the kitchen counter when his eyes feel upon the familiar sign. He almost choked on his coffee. In his hands he was holding the letter with the answer for the adoption.

“ACHILLES!” Patroclus practically yelled, his hands trembling while the rest of the envelops were laying on the floor now.

Achilles almost sprinted at Patroclus’ voice and he was immediately in the kitchen searching carefully Patroclus up and down for anything.

“What is it? Patroclus? Are you ok?” His hands were roaming all over Patroclus body searching for any harm when his eyes fell on the envelope in Patroclus’ hands.

“Is it…?” Achilles whispered and Patroclus nodded.

“And what does it say?” He looked at Patroclus.

“I haven’t read it yet.” Patroclus met his eyes.

“Well, open it.”

***

Sunday came and Patroclus had been cooking in the kitchen all day long. Achilles was setting the table in the living room, while everyone else was sitting on the couch having their own conversation.

“Everything ready, babe? Do you need any help?” Achilles asked Patroclus giving his a light peck on his cheek.

Patroclus shook his head. “I’m ok. Just hang on a bit.” He took a fork getting a bite from the meat and giving feeding Achilles to taste it. “Well, how is it?”

Achilles hummed in response savoring the flavory meat. “It’s delicious.” He smiled and Patroclus grinned from ear to ear. “Come on, now. I’m sure everyone’s mouth will be watering from this delicious smell.”

They were all sitting around the table, eating, drinking, laughing and talking about their first days at work after a long summer. Everyone was having a good time and Patroclus always enjoyed having their friends around and making them enjoy their night.

“Do we tell them now?” Achilles leaned in and whispered to Patroclus’ ear. Patroclus nodded taking a sip from his wine.

“What are you two whispering?” Briseis looked at them suspiciously. Her lips were slightly red from the wine she’d been drinking.

Achilles stood from the chair and cleared his throat. He nodded at Patroclus to stand up and everyone’s eyes were back on them. He took a breath and began talking. “As you all know, me and Patroclus were trying to adopt a little girl”

“Achilles.” Patroclus said warning him.

“Well, ok not a girl necessarily even though it would be nice.” Patroclus shot him a glare and Achilles quickly sobered up.

“Can you quit bickering and tell us what’s going on?” Automedon said annoyed and Briseis slapped his arm slightly. “

“We would appreciate it.” Odysseus agreed and Penelope glared him which made him immediately shut up.

“What Achilles wants to say,” Patroclus took over, taking a glimpse at Achilles, “is that we have an answer after the interview with social services.”

All of their eyes were widened and glued to them. “And?” Briseis pressed anxious.

Patroclus and Achilles looked at each other expressionless, before their faces broke into the hugest grins. “It’s positive! We’re adopting!” Patroclus almost yelled and everyone cheered.

Penelope was emotional that a few tears escaped her eyes and Odysseus hugged her. She had always had a soft spot for kids. Briseis and Automedon started cheering and bickering back and forth who would be the coolest ant/uncle. Patroclus’ eyes were glossy as well as Achilles was holding him into his arms.

***

That night after everyone had left Patroclus and Achilles layed on the bed wrapped in each other’s arms. In the dark, they were small talking but thinking big of their future plans.

“It doesn’t matter for me, you know.” Patroclus whispered looking up to Achilles half-lit face. “The gender of our potential child.”

Achilles smiled softly, tracing a hand through Patroclus curls.

“It doesn’t matter for my either, Though, I have to admit that I have a soft spot for girls.” Achilles said and Patroclus laughed.

“And you say it doesn’t matter….” Patroclus teased and Achilles blushed a bit.

“It doesn’t. I’m just saying it would be nice if we had a little girl.” He defended himself.

Patroclus turned to face Achilles and reached over him to kiss him on the lips. “I wouldn’t mind as long as you’re happy. As long as we’re all happy together.”

Achilles stroked the left side of Patroclus’ face and smiled at him. “As long as we’re all happy together.” He agreed.

 


	2. The final decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus have to make a difficult decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second and final part of this mini fic of the prompt idea I had a while ago. One of the scenes was inspired by a TV show oops. I hope you enjoy it! You'll die of cuteness :) Happy reading! xx

"Are you sure she's going to like it?" Patroclus was looking around the room where a children's bed was all set up, with drawings in the wall, a box full of toys and even a small desk at the far corner. That past week they have been to the orphanage to look at the kids. Patroclus thought the whole "selection" process was such a cruel thing. All the children there were abandoned by their parents for different reasons and they all wanted a family to love them and take care of them. How did these people think that future parents could actually decide which child they wanted to take home? This was making Patroclus sick. As soon as he saw all those cute faces jumping around him, he only wanted to hug them and take them home. How could he decide among all of them?   
  
Every day they went there trying to take a decision. "Have you decided?" The master of the orphanage had asked them on their second visit. Patroclus shook his head lightly while Achilles explained to the lady that it was hard for them to choose only one. She seemed to understand their struggle but she still pressured them on choosing one eventually.   
  
"I just want to take them all home with us, Achilles." Patroclus sighed looking outside the window during the car ride home. Achilles took his hand and pecked it, his eyes averting for a brief moment to him and then immediately shifting to the road. "I know, love. I feel the same." Achilles offered him a sad smile.   
  
The rest of the group was pretty hopeless with the situation as well. Briseis had joked about taking the most pretty one while Odysseus argued that brain is better than looks. Although Patroclus really valued his friends' opinion on matters, this time he would have to stick to his and Achilles' own instinct. Their friends didn't really help anyway. Patroclus thought that they were never gonna decide.   
  
Until it happened. They were on their fifth visit this week. They were looking at all the children playing, laughing and trying to impress them. They knew Achilles and Patroclus were to be their future parents and they wanted to be on their best behaviour in order to be the ones that was going to get a home.   
  
They were walking through the corridor of the building, disappointed yet again for not being able to decide, when a high pitched voice behind them made them turn around.   
  
"Hey sir." The voice belonged to a little brunette girl with thick curls and deep green eyes. She was waving at them holding something in her hand. She almost ran to them and Patroclus looked confused at Achilles who had the same look. "You dropped this one." She pointed towards the phone she was holding in her small hands. He searched his pockets in his jacket and found nothing. It was Patroclus' phone.   
  
Patroclus took the phone that she so eagerly was shoving towards him. "Thank you, sweetie." Patroclus smiled brightly at her crouching down to her level. "What's your name?" Patroclus asked.   
  
"Sophia." The girl replied smiling looking at both Achilles and Patroclus. Achilles kneeled in front of her.  
  
"And how old are you, Sophia?" Achilles mused her wild curls. It matched Patroclus, he thought.   
  
"Five. I'm going to turn six in three weeks." She giggled.   
  
"And what do you want for your birthday?" Patroclus' asked softly, still smiling at the little girl like an idiot. "We would like to say thank you for giving us the phone." He explained.   
  
Sophia looked at them getting shy all of a sudden. "We promise you, we'll get you anything you want." Achilles added seeing how hesitant Sophia had become.  
  
The smile however faded quickly from his lips when Sophia answered him. "A family." She said looking at the both of them with those big green eyes that no one could resist telling no to them. Sophia was still smiling unaware of the trouble her answer caused to both Achilles and Patroclus who looked at each other nervously.   
  
They didn't have a chance to reply when the headmaster walked towards them calling for Sophia.   
  
"So there you are, Sophia." She was displeased.   
  
"Not her." Sophia mumbled looking guilty and uneasy.   
  
The lady grabbed Sophia's arm, quite roughly for Patroclus taste and he was ready to say so when she started talking again. "What have I told you about bothering our visitors?" She scolded her.  
  
"I wasn't bothering them." She defended sticking her tongue out at her.   
  
"She didn't." Patroclus interjected. "She found my phone and she returned it back to us." Patroclus pointed to the phone in his hands now.   
  
The lady chuckled dryly. "Did she say so?" She asked and Patroclus nodded. "This is what she always does to everyone." Achilles and Patroclus looked at her curiously. "She sneaks into the room where I talk with potential parents and pick pockets their stuff so she could return them afterwards with the excuse of finding them so the parents will like her."   
  
Achilles and Patroclus' faces fell a little after the confession. They saw Sophia kicking the floor with her foot aimlessly looking guilty and ashamed.  
  
"Do you have to tell them everything?" Sophia mumbled blushing.   
  
"Well... We didn't know that." Achilles mumbled awkwardly.   
  
The lady turned back to look at Sophia. She tugged at her arm and almost half dragged her through the corridor. "You're getting a detention for that." She said while Sophia was looking back at Achilles' and Patroclus' standing figures.   
  
"You promised." She whispered with sad eyes before vanishing in the corridor.  
  
The car ride home was silent and awkward until Patroclus decided to speak when they got home. "Well she is definitely smart." Patroclus pointed and Achilles head turned towards him from where he was sitting on the couch.   
  
"Odysseus would be whipped by her." Achilles grinned and that gave Patroclus motivation to continue talking his thoughts out loud from where he was swirling everything into his head on their way back.   
  
"And she is very pretty. I mean, did you see her eyes? Their almost identical to yours and you know how I love your eyes. Briseis will lover her." He added, smiling at the thought.  
  
"I know! She could win them just by giving them one of those smiles she gave to us when she returned the phone." Achilles was getting excited. He always wanted a little girl and now seeing how pretty and smart this little girl was, she had definitely won his heart.   
  
"Yes!" Patroclus agreed. There were a few moments of silence with both of them looking like they were in thought. Patroclus looked at Achilles only to find him staring back at him.   
  
"So... What do you say?" Achilles asked hesitantly examining Patroclus' face.   
  
After a few seconds Patroclus spoke. "I say we go for it."   
  
***  
So here they were now, worrying over the smallest and most insignificant details about Sophia's new room. As soon as they decided to do it, they planned everything for  her room and went to the store  buying different things. All afternoon they were decorating the room and crafting the new furniture they bought.   
  
Tomorrow they were going to get her home.   
  
***  
They were waiting in the corridor for the headmaster to bring Sophia along with her things to them. They had been talking with the headmaster all morning and signing papers at her office.  
  
Patroclus was gnawing at his lower lip while Achilles was tapping nervously at his leg.   
  
They finally heard footsteps and when they turned around they were almost knocked down by the force of Sophia running towards them and wrapping her little arms around their legs.   
  
They both crouched down hugging her. "You kept your promise." She whispered.   
  
"We did." Achilles smiled at her.   
  
"Happy early birthday, Sophia." Patroclus mumbled, his face burried in Sophia's hair. Tears of joy escaped his eyes. They all pulled back and Sophia looked at him confused.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She whispered and reached his cheek catching a tear. "Are you sad?"  
  
Patroclus shook his head. "No baby, I'm very happy. I'm the happiest man alive." He smiled at her.  
  
Achilles reached her hand. "Are you ready to see your new home?" Achilles grinned at her and she nodded, her head bopping furiously.   
  
***  
Sophia was looking curiously around the room. She let her hand trace around the furniture and inspect the box full of toys. She was taking in her surroundings. Getting lost in the drawings and hoping onto the mattress of the bed.   
  
Achilles and Patroclus were watching her from the doorframe anxious she didn't like it.   
  
"If you don't like something tell us and we will change it." Patroclus said quickly.   
  
"Yeah we can get you anything you'd like." Achilles added almost panicked.  
  
Sophia stared at them her face breaking into a huge smile. "I like it. It's so big and colourful compared to the orphanage." She said and made them both relax but feel a little sad with the orphanage part.   
  
"Do you want something to eat? I can prepare something. I'm going to prepare something." He said and vanished into the kitchen.   
  
"Do you, uh, want to watch some cartoons?" Achilles offered feeling a little awkward being all alone with her. Sophia nodded climbing out of the bed and taking Achilles' hand.  
  
Achilles smiled and relaxed by the gesture as he led her to the living room.  
  
***  
Patroclus was preparing pasta bumping into the furniture and taking the wrong ingredients out. He was nervous and he couldn't even function to prepare something as simple as pasta. He was always thinking what if she didn't like it.   
  
Patroclus had the water boiling when he heard Achilles entering the kitchen.  
  
"Where is Sophia?" Patroclus asked alarmed.  
  
"Relax, she's watching cartoons. What are you making?" He asked.  
  
"Pasta." He said dropping the pasta into the hot water. Then he froze. "Wait." Achilles watched him worried. "I don't know what kind of sauce she wants with it." His looked nervously at Achilles.   
  
"I'm gonna ask her." He said casually and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Patroclus thoughts that Sophia might also be thirsty so he got a fruit juice box out of the cabinet. He walked to the living room.  
  
"I like tomato sauce, daddy." She smiled at Achilles who froze at the way he addressed.   
  
Patroclus dropped the juice box and both Achilles and Sophia looked towards him. Achilles understood his reaction while Sophia looked at him worried and confused.  
  
Sophia walked quickly towards him and picked up the juice box and handed it to Patroclus. "You dropped this, daddy. It's ok I got it for you."   
  
Patroclus was too stunned to talk. "Thank you baby. This was actually for you." He muttered.  
  
Sophia opened the juice box and started drinking happily going back to the couch watching cartoons.   
  
Achilles grinned at Patroclus as he walked with him back into the kitchen.   
  
"We're dad's, Achilles. We are dads." Patroclus couldn't believe it. A few more tears escaped his eyes and Achilles wiped them away.   
  
"Yes, Patroclus. We are a family." He smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.   
  
"Ewww dads. Not in the kitchen." They pulled apart looking at Sophia standing in the doorway sipping her juice with a scruched up face. "Is food ready? I'm kinda hungry." She rubbed her belly.  
  
Achilles and Patroclus laughed.   
  
"In two minutes. Daddy will help you wash your hands and I'll set the table." Patroclus said getting the plates out and mixing the tomato sauce in the pan.   
  
"Come with me, little one." Achilles picked her up and led her to the bathroom.  
  
"A happy family." Patroclus whispered smiling as he set the table ready for his family.   
  
***  
"Happy birthday dear Sophia, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang as Sophia was standing smiling in front of the birthday cake.   
  
"Don't forget to make a wish." Briseis said and Sophia thought for a few seconds and then blew all of the candles.   
  
Everyone clapped. "That's my girl." Automedon cheered.   
  
It has been three weeks since Sophia was living with Achilles and Patroclus. Sophia met everyone and everyone met Sophia and as both Patroclus and Achilles predicted, they fell in love with her.  
  
Briseis first of all was the one spoiling her with clothes and hair clips, dressing her up and doing her hair. Automedon, had fallen head over heels with her and Sophia was always getting her way with him. Whenever she was going out with Automedon she would return with a new toy and a belly full of candy and junk food of her liking. Patroclus would scold Automedon but he would defend himself saying, "If you only looked at her eyes, you wouldn't be able to say no as well". Patroclus could totally understand but he was scolding him anyway. On the other hand Odysseus and Penelope were the more stable uncle/ants. Whenever they would be around or babysit her they would read her books, fairytales of teaching her how to read and write. "She's only five, Ody" Achilles would say to Odysseus who was trying to teach her the multiplication table. "Yet she's smarter than a lot of kids her age" Odysseus would argue and Achilles would just shake his head laughing.   
  
"Now the presents." Penelope chimed in and Sophia took a spot in the plush sofa, getting ready to open the gifts.   
  
"Mine first." Briseis said grabbing the bad and handing it to Sophia who eagerly tore off the wrapping.   
  
It was a dress. A babh blue dress with a small darker shade of blue on the waist line. Sophia clutched it to her chest grinning. "Thank you ant, Bri. I love it." Briseis leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sophia was always kind and polite with everyone. Penelope told them he got it from Patroclus. Automedon had also joked about Sophia being a mix of Patroclus and Achilles. Both appearance and personality wise. Apart from Patroclus thick curls and kindness she had also gotten Achilles' green eyes and stubbornness.   
  
"Ours now." Odysseus and Penelope stood up and gave her their present after missing her both on the cheeks at the same time which made Sophia giggle.   
  
It was a new school bag and pencil case. The color was lilac with small flowers and glitter matching the pencil case. Sophia was staring school next week so Odysseus and Penelope of course would exploit the opportunity to get her something to remind her of school.   
  
Patroclus and Achilles were nervous about Sophia's first day at school having heard how children could throw a fit and start crying not wanting to go. Thankfully, Sophia had reassured them that she really wanted to go and learn new things as uncle Ody and ant Penny had told her.   
  
"Thank you uncle Ody. Thank you ant Penny. I'm going to take them with me on my first day at school." She said cheerfully placing the bag next to the dress.  
  
"Now my turn." Automedon grinned and gave her a box that looked king of heavy, so he helped her tear off the wrapping to reveal a pair of new shoes.   
  
"They have flames!" Sophia exclaimed her eyes wide, making everyone laugh. "Look daddies. The flames!" It was a pair of athletic shoes since Sophia loved running around and being comfortable and she also loved this pair of shoes when they saw them together with Automedon at a shop's window during their walk.  
  
"Yes we see them baby. Say thank you to uncle Automedon." Patroclus smiled.   
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, uncle Automedon." She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna wear all of your presents on my first day at school." Sophia said and everyone started laughing. Briseis might need to teach her a few things about combining colours together.  
  
***  
Achilles carried Sophia to her room, tucking her in bed and giving her a kiss goodnight.   
  
"Is she asleep?" Patroclus asked from the bed rubbing lotion on his hands.   
  
"Completely knocked out." Achilles smiled at him undressing himself before joing Patroclus on the bed.   
  
Achilles wrapped his arms around Patroclus body scooting closer to his body.   
  
"I'm so tired." Patroclus mumbled. "But it was worth it. She enjoyed it very much."  
  
Achilles hummed. Patroclus had been cleaning after the mess their small party had left as Achilles was helping Sophia getting ready for bed.  
  
"And you what else she is going to enjoy?" Achilles smirked and Patroclus shifted around to see his face.  
  
"You got them?" He asked.  
  
Achilles nodded. "Three tickets to Disneyland. We're leaving on Friday." Patroclus and Achilles had been planning this for a week. A weekend to Disneyland was the perfect gift for their daughter.  
  
"I love you." Patroclus said and pecked his lips.   
  
"I know, babe. I love you too." He nuzzled his face in the crook of Patroclus' neck. "And our little family." He added.   
  
"And our little family." Patroclus repeated smiling as he closed his eyes.  
  
Sleep engulfed them quickly. Both falling asleep with a smile on their faces. Everything was perfect and it will continue to be perfect as long as they were all happy together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave me kudos and please comment if you want me to continue writing these series. Thank you xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave me kudos and please don't forget to leave me feedback! I love reading your comments! xx


End file.
